Maybe
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: Why can't I ever get a yes or no answer? -Yumemi centric drabble.


**_Author: _**_BebePanda401  
><strong>Story Title: <strong>Maybe  
><strong>Rating: 'K+' for angsty childhood.<br>Warnings: None, I guess.  
>AN: **Meh, I haven't got much to say about this 'Munto' drabble this time. This one piece of writing merely just focuses on Yumemi as a child, and how she felt distanced from her friends and family, whom always tried to understand her- but never truly could. You know, that really is a tragic story, come to think of it. It's a bit like Rurouni Kenshin, where nobody really understood him and his past except one person whom managed to see through it all (Kaoru/Munto). Ha, now I'm just rambling on again, aren't I? So anyway, how about we actually get started on the damned story now, shall we?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Maybe~<em>**

**I don't really understand why people can't sense the islands in the sky.**

When I was a lot younger, a lot more younger than I am now, I remember when I first ever saw them. They looked strange, stuck up there in that blue and summer sky. They didn't blend with the fluffy, white clouds very well. In fact, somebody may say that they looked quite ugly, and mismatched up there. But I thought they were up there, and it was natural for them to be there.

It should be, right? I've seen them for all of my life. They have always, always been there! With the clouds and the birds, and the birds fly under them! So...yes, that settles it then! It is completely natural for them to be there, and everyone else can see it too! Maybe they just can't see it as well as I can...

But they were there. People knew. Nothing was wrong.

But then I drew the sky and the islands for the first time. Oka-chan looked at me drawing the sky, smiling like she always did whilst drinking fizzy lemonade and sitting on a blue chair in the garden. And as I lay there on the prickly grass, I drew the clouds and the birds, and the big blue sky! It was so pretty, if I do say so myself. But it was missing _them._

The islands. It was missing the islands.

I grabbed a brown crayon, and started to scribble on the islands into the long stretch of blue. Oka-chan stared at me as I did this- I think that she was really confused. Maybe, she thought I was ruining my pretty picture, because I thought that it wasn't good enough for anyone to see. But as soon as I was finished and showed it to her, she would smile and know the islands were normal...right? I mean, they have always been up there!

In the big sky! The big islands in the sky...they are there. Mismatched, but still there! Nobody can't see them, they are there...I know they are there. I don't dream things all the time, you know. I may like to stare out of the window at them, but...but!

"Yumemi...what are those?"

She didn't respond the way I thought she would. Instead, she gently took my hand, and led me away from my drawing. I thought I had done something wrong to her, so I began to cry. Oka-chan placed her hands on my shoulders, and looked deep into my green eyes. My eyes were different from anyone else I knew- they were either brown or dark yellow or dark blue. Dark colours.

Why did I look so different anyway? I don't understand why. Maybe I will when I get older, since that is what they all say. But anyway, Oka-chan said that it wasn't normal for me to draw islands in the sky. She told me that it wasn't real, but it would all be better as I got older. Everything would be better when I got older, and I wouldn't have to worry.

Worry?

Maybe Oka-chan forgot how to see those islands! Adults forget things and stop seeing things, like Santa and fairies when they get a lot older, don't they? Maybe these islands are the same thing! Maybe...maybe! Maybe she did forget and can't remember, and that is why she thinks it is not normal for her anymore, because she can't see it!

That has to be the reason! Maybe...maybe...just maybe!

...

But...why can't I ever get a yes or a no instead of maybe?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Angsty childhood! It was only quick. The Munto fandom has been pretty dead lately- and for the record, this will probably be the only update I will do for a while. Since I have so many exams that I haven't studied for. -_-' I need a study plan...anyways, please review! _


End file.
